Groups of friends may like to go shopping together in shopping malls, department stores, and/or in other brick-and-mortar retail stores. Each may want the opinions of the others regarding the products they are examining or trying on prior to purchasing the products. In the context of an online retail store, a customer may copy a uniform resource locator (URL) of a network page that describes a product and send the URL in an email to one or more friends. The friends may then pull up the network page referenced by the URL in a browser, view the product information, and give an opinion in a return email to the customer.